De l'art de la tapisserie
by Zitronnade
Summary: Deux ans après la guerre, l'heure est à l'apaisement. Dans le but de réconcilier les maisons, la directrice de Poudlard organise un évènement très spécial. Les survivants de la guerre, eux, essayent de reprendre une vie normale ; mais lorsque d'anciens ennemis se retrouvent sous le même toit, cette paix relative est ébranlée...
1. Chapter 1

**Tournesols et banquise, les enfants, première fic !**

**Disclaimer : **Peut-on considérer que le monde de Harry Potter m'appartient aussi, dans le sens où ça a tellement marqué ma vie que finalement, c'est un peu une partie de moi ? On me dit que non. Dommage. Eh bien, rendons à César ce qui est à César, et en l'occurrence notre petit magicien binoclard à la _Mother of all the fandoms_, notre chère et très vénérée J. . Par contre, tous les personnages originaux, c'est les miens. Pas touche. Grrr.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

Les flammes vertes crépitaient depuis une bonne paire de minutes lorsque Luna les remarqua enfin : reposant son livre, elle s'approcha de la cheminée et effleura du bout des doigts le fer à cheval accroché au dessus de l'âtre, qui permettait d'accepter la communication par cheminette. La tête du ministre de la magie apparue aussitôt entre les flammes, l'air grave.

« -Vous devriez essayer de ne pas froncer les sourcils tout le temps, ou vous allez avoir un coté de la moustache qui poussera plus vite que l'autre. »

Le visage de l'homme se détendit soudainement sous l'effet de la surprise. Même s'il connaissait la jeune femme depuis maintenant plusieurs années, elle lui faisait généralement cet effet là.

« -Luna, je n'ai pas de moustache, et même si... »

Il secoua la tête puis repris, plus rapidement :

« -Il est arrivé quelque chose. Une émeute autour du manoir Malfoy. Une vingtaine de personnes ont essayés de franchir les grilles, et quand les aurors sont arrivés, ça à dégénéré. J'ai réussis à exfiltrer Mr Malfoy, mais il ne peut pas retourner chez lui, pas plus que dans ses maisons secondaires. Les maisons de couverture que nous utilisons habituellement dans ce genre de cas sont sous le contrôle d'un agent expérimenté, mais dont la fille à été torturé par Malfoy père durant la guerre, et je ne le crois pas capable de garder pour lui l'emplacement du nouveau logement de Malfoy fils. En dernier recours j'avais pensé à le ramener chez moi le temps de trouver une solution, mais je ne pense pas que mon fils puisse garder sa langue. Je ne peux pas le garder au ministère non plus. »

Luna hocha la tête d'un air passionné, le menton au creux de la main. Ses boucles d'oreilles en pâte fimo cliquetèrent. Kingsley soupira, clairement embêté de ce qu'il allait annoncer.

« -Je me demandais s'il pouvait rester chez vous jusqu'à demain. Il me faut un jours, deux maximum, pour lui trouver un endroit où il pourra habiter le temps que les choses se calment et que les protections du manoir soient réactivées. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix posée, grave, conscient qu'il demandait un service important, mais également qu'il n'avait pas d'autres possibilités.

Les yeux de Luna s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle réfléchisse, puis elle se redressa et pris un air grave.

« -Si c'est juste pour une nuit, peut être qu'il pourrait prendre la chambre rose alors. On vient de la repeindre. »

Kingsley hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

« -J'arrive dans deux petites heures, le temps de prendre sa plainte. Vous serez dédommagés selon le code d'hébergement des victimes de pressions politiques, bien entendu.

- A tout à l'heure », termina Luna de sa voix chantante, sans relever la proposition de dédommagement.

Kingsley la salua à son tour, avant de couper la communication en retirant sa tête des flammes. Il se redressa de la petite cheminée incrustée dans le mur à hauteur de son visage (ce qui était tout de même beaucoup plus pratique que de s'agenouiller à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de passer un coup de cheminette), et se tourna vers Draco Malfoy, nonchalamment installé dans un des fauteuils devant son bureau.

« - Alors ? » demanda celui-ci de sa voix traînante.

Le ministre de la magie s'aperçut alors d'une chose. Il allait devoir annoncer au dernier des Malfoy qu'il allait passer la nuit dans la chambre rose de la maison où habitaient Luna Lovegood, Neville Longdubat, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Il poussa un petit soupir avant de se mettre à parler avec le plus de tact possible.

OOO

Après que Kingsley ai coupé la communication, Luna se redressa, pensive. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de Malfoy, elle avait sentit un début de panique lui contracter l'estomac. La guerre avait modifié bien des choses dans les comportements des survivants dans le cas de Luna, elle lui avait appris à craindre un simple nom, elle qui, même de son vivant, ne craignait pas de parler de Voldemort à voix haute. **(1)**

Les semaines qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans la cave du grand manoir avaient laissées leurs traces pernicieuses dans son esprit. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite lorsque Hermione, Dean, Ron et Harry avait réussis à la sortir de là et qu'elle avait pu se rétablir dans la chaumière aux coquillages, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait surmonter le traumatisme avec son insouciance habituelle. Dans un premier temps, elle avait remarquablement réussis. Les souvenirs la laissaient tranquille. Même lors de la bataille de Poudlard, alors qu'elle avait vu Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy perdus au milieu de la grande salle, les yeux hagards et l'air fou, et n'avait rien ressentit que de la pitié.

Mais lorsque les combats avaient pris fin, lorsque la guerre s'était terminée et que les jugements de masse avaient commencé, l'angoisse était apparue. Elle se souvenait de s'être tenue dans les tribunes pour le procès de Malfoy père. Et alors que le juge prononçait les mots qui allaient retenir Lucius en prison pour toute une vie, celui-ci avait enfin levé les yeux, qu'il avait gardé baissé pendant deux longues heures, pour chercher ceux de sa femme et de son fils. Il avait parcouru l'assistance de son regard liquide, rendu terne par le désespoir, et Luna s'était recroquevillée dans son siège avec l'espoir soudain qu'il s'arrête avant d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

Cela l'avait surpris. Ce n'était pas un phénomène qu'elle pouvait expliquer de façon rationnelle. Son esprit était tout prêt à reprendre une vie normale, une vie d'avant la guerre, mais son corps, traître, n'était pas d'accord.

Alors, quand elle avait entendu Kingsley lui parler d'accueillir un Malfoy dans son foyer, son refuge, elle avait d'abord pensé refuser tout net. Elle savait que n'importe lequel de ses colocataires l'aurait fait sans hésiter, sauf peut-être Neville, parce que Neville était plus courageux.

Mais ensuite sa sagesse, la sagesse étrange et tordue qui l'avait menée à Serdaigle, s'était réveillée et étirée en elle, comme au sortir d'une longue hibernation. Lovée dans sa poitrine, elle s'était tout doucement hissée jusqu'à son cou, et lui avait soufflé quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille.

Alors Luna avait dit oui. Parce que cette cohabitation inopinée, aussi courte soit-elle, allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider à ramener son corps sous le contrôle de son esprit, enfin. Et aussi parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir comment l'ancien mangemort avait continué sa vie, alors qu'elle-même avait bien du mal à ne pas se laisser couler. Et enfin parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, et qu'amener Draco Malfoy dans la maison de Harry Potter était une distraction de taille...

OOO

Deux heures plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Luna, lâchant le livre qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis la demande de Kingsley, bondit aussitôt du fauteuil où elle s'était tapie et s'élança vers l'entrée sur ses pieds nus. Elle souleva le loquet et tira le lourd battant, révélant le ministre de la magie, qui ne semblait pas ravis d'être ici, et Draco Malfoy, qui l'était encore moins. Ses pupilles étaient d'une blancheur opaque, sans doutes à cause d'un sort d'aveuglement sensoriel, et Kingsley du l'aider à monter la marche pour entrer. Il l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine, où il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis il pris la parole :

« - Il ne voit rien et n'entend rien tant que je n'ai pas levé le sort, et je ne lui ai pas révélé l'emplacement de la maison. Le secret est gardé, même s'il est ici. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, je n'ai prévenu personne de mon départ...

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper », lui répondit Luna, qui regardait Malfoy avec une curiosité non feinte.

Kingsley sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il repris :

« - J'espère que tu sais que je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, et que s'il y avait une autre solution...

- Bah, c'est sans doute ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux, cet endroit est protégé contre les Luminelles, et le pauvre est déjà suffisamment infecté comme ça...

Le ministre laissa échapper bien malgré lui un petit gloussement très peux professionnel (Luna avait toujours eu le don de le dérider), et agita sa baguette en direction de Draco pour dissiper le sortilège. Celui-ci se redressa tout d'un coup tandis que ses pupilles retrouvaient leurs couleurs pâles. Son regard oscilla rapidement entre Luna, qu'il détailla avec une précision chirurgicale, et la cuisine dans laquelle on l'avait conduit, avant de revenir vers la jeune femme, et il se leva de sa chaise pour être au même niveau que ses interlocuteurs (bien que, debout, il dépassa son hôte d'une bonne tête). Kingsley, qui s'était recomposé un visage impassible, se tourna vers lui :

« - Mr Malfoy, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je vous recontacte dès que la situation s'est arrangée, sans doute demain dans l'après-midi.

- Bien, merci beaucoup », répondit le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent brièvement la main, et Luna raccompagna Kingsley jusqu'à la porte - seul les habitants permanent de la maison pouvaient y transplaner directement.

Kingsley semblait agité, bien plus que Luna ne l'avait jamais vu depuis la guerre. Il lui dit au revoir, et lui transmit son assurance qu'il reviendrait vite. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, jeta quelques regards inquiets vers le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, mais tourna finalement les talons, franchit la limite du jardin et, après un dernier salut, transplana.

Luna referma doucement la porte en respirant profondément, puis retourna dans la cuisine, où Draco Malfoy se tenait toujours à coté de sa chaise. Il se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes dans un silence gênant, puis, alors que Luna allait prendre la parole, Malfoy la devança, faisant résonner sa voix froide contre les murs de la pièce :

« - Eh bien... Merci je suppose ?

OOO

Au même moment, dans un autre endroit, se déroulait une scène tout à fait différente. Le festin de début d'année avait transformée la grande salle de Poudlard, vide depuis deux mois, en un immense capharnaüm. Les adolescents riaient, mangeaient, bavardaient, se taquinaient, s'invectivaient, bref, faisaient ce qu'il est d'usage de faire chez tous les adolescents dans une occasion pareille. Néanmoins, cette année, la rumeur de la grande salle résonnait peut-être d'un ton un peux plus passionné que d'habitude.

Car une personne tout à fait inhabituelle occupait une place à la table des professeurs. Les rares élèves qui ne la connaissait pas encore avaient bien vite appris son nom par le biais de tous les passionnés de Quidditch : Gwenog Jones, capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, troisième équipe du tournoi de la Ligue, était en train de déguster ses pommes de terre à la droite de Minerva McGonagall.

Tout au long du repas, les spéculations allèrent bon train : certains affirmaient qu'elle était là pour remplacer madame Bibine, qui allait prendre sa retraite (malgré la présence évidente de celle-ci à l'autre bout de la table), d'autre qu'elle était chargée par son club de recruter du sang neuf parmi les joueuses les plus douées de Poudlard. Quelques hypothèses plus farfelues firent leurs apparitions, et à la fin du repas, la moitié de la salle était certaine que la directrice de Poudlard allait abdiquer et céder sa fonction (d'une manière tout à fait illégale selon la majorité des Serdaigle) à la joueuse de Quidditch, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fans.

Aussi, alors que les restes de dessert disparaissaient des assiettes, le silence se fit instantanément lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva pour clore le repas :

« - Avant que nous allions tous nous coucher après cette soirée bien chargée, je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter encore une fois la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves. J'espère que vous vous épanouirez autant que possible dans vos maisons respectives, qui vous transformeront dans quelques années, je n'en doute pas, en sorciers et sorcières parfaitement accomplis. »

Des applaudissements polis résonnèrent dans toute la salle, néanmoins beaucoup moins fournis que d'habitude. La vénérable sorcière avait bien vu que ses élèves s'impatientaient de façon de moins en moins discrète, et elle fusilla quelques Gryffondor de son regard perçant (ce qui fit taire leurs bavardages aussi vite que si elle avait dégainé sa baguette pour les menacer) avant de reprendre :

« - Je souhaite aborder maintenant un sujet très particulier. Malheureusement, vous devrez vous passer cette année de vos meilleurs joueurs et joueuses de Quidditch, qui seront exclus de la compétition inter-maisons. Les matchs auront toutefois lieu normalement, et la coupe sera également remise aux vainqueurs à la fin de l'année. »

Elle laissa passer un petit moment afin de faire taire les murmures de confusion que sa déclaration avait engendré, puis repris avec une petit sourire :

« - J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir ce soir à cette table mademoiselle Jones, capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, qui vous annoncera mieux que moi les raisons de ces mesures inhabituelles... »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement couvrit la fin de ses paroles alors que la joueuse se levait pour remercier la directrice d'un signe de la tête. Celle-ci se rassit, et laissa la parole à Gwenog Jones. La jeune femme sourit, salua la foule plusieurs fois, attendant que la clameur tonitruante se calme avant de pouvoir prendre la parole. Lorsque les hurlements hystériques de certains furent étouffés par leurs condisciples désireux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Nouveaux vivats, qui s'étouffèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Eh bien... Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avait pas remis les pieds ici... Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a toujours autant d'animation dans cette grande salle ! »

Tout les élèves de Poudlard avait apparemment à cœur de lui donner raison, et il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre la paroles par dessus le vacarme.

« - Comme vous le savez sans doute, j'ai moi même étudié ici, dans cette école. C'est ici que je suis montée la première fois sur un balai. C'est ici que j'ai défendu les anneaux pour la première fois. C'est ici que j'ai remporté mon premier match. »

Cette fois, elle avait prit un ton grave, sérieux, et plus aucuns bruit ne vint troubler son discours. Tout le monde était suspendus à ses lèvres.

« - Lorsque je suis sortie diplômée de Poudlard, et que j'ai rejoint les Harpies, j'avais un grand projet en tête. Je voulais qu'il soit donné aux élèves de cette magnifique école la possibilité de voir de plus près à quoi ressemblait le monde du Quidditch de compétition. Je sais que certains d'entre vous caressent le rêve d'entrer dans ce milieu, et, puisque mon statut le permettait, je voulais organiser une rencontre ici, sur le terrain même de Poudlard. »

La foule d'élève semblaient boire ses paroles, penchés en avant. Sa dernière phrase déclencha une vague de murmures surexcités qui se calmèrent lorsqu'elle reprit :

« - Bien sur, les événements de ces dernières années ont quelque peux contrecarré mes plans. Mais maintenant que la situation est à nouveau propice à un tel événement, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les Harpies de Holyhead joueront une rencontre amicale contre l'équipe de Poudlard ici même, sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école, en Mai prochain. »

Le rugissement unanime qui s'échappa de la bouche de tous les étudiants fit trembler les murs. Certains se levèrent pour prendre leurs voisins dans leurs bras, d'autres pleuraient de bonheur, tandis que beaucoup se contentaient de regarder la table des professeurs d'un air ahuris, la bouche béante, une lueur de joie profonde au fond des yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes d'anarchie totale, le professeur McGonagall dû intervenir afin de ramener un semblant de calme, et la joueuse reprit :

« - Les sélections pour l'équipe de Poudlard se feront d'ici deux semaines, avant les sélections officielles. Les joueurs et joueuses sélectionnés ne pourront pas faire partie de l'équipe officielle de leurs maisons, mais pourront les affronter au cours de match d'entraînement tout au long de l'année. Les Harpies offriront à cette équipe toute l'aide nécessaire à son activité, comme la possibilité de contacter une entraîneuse qualifiée, si besoin est, mais aussi du matériel comme les dossards, ou les balais : nous leur prêterons sept éclairs de feu, exactement les mêmes que nous utilisons, afin que les chances soit plus équilibrées. »

Certains élèves crurent mourir de bonheur, et quelques Poufsouffle s'évanouirent. Les hurlements devinrent si puissants que la capitaine des Harpies ne put plus reprendre la parole. Elle se pencha vers le professeur McGonagall et lui cria quelques mots dans l'oreille. Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air résigné, puis fit signe aux préfets de ramener leurs ouailles dans leurs dortoirs. La grande salle se vida progressivement, beaucoup moins rapidement que d'habitude (certains durent être arrachés aux bancs auxquels ils se raccrochaient avec les ongles), et au bout d'environ deux heures de lutte acharnée des autorités compétentes, tous les élèves avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs.

Néanmoins, ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit que les conversations excitées s'étouffèrent enfin et que tout le monde glissa dans un sommeil unanimement rempli de rêves de Quidditch et de gloire...

OOO

Entre-temps, dans la maison où Draco Malfoy venait d'emménager (très) provisoirement, Luna était en train de trier une botte de cresson pour faire de la soupe. Son _invité_ était au premier étage, en train de déposer dans sa chambre (très) temporaire les maigres affaires qu'il avait pu emporter avec lui. La jeune femme sifflotait en se déhanchant sur du Britney Spears. Alors qu'elle éliminait une touffe de feuille mangée par les limaces du jardin, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas, et deux voix masculines retentir dans le couloir :

« - … t'assure ! C'était elle qui lui avait dit ça le mois dernier, et la, plus rien, elle ne lui a même pas répondu quand il l'a invité à la soirée de promotion ! Coucou Luna !

- Salut ! »

Ron et Harry se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes de cuir réglementaire, et tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers un placard pour y prendre trois assiettes, Ron s'assit sur une chaise et se balança en arrière, posant ses pieds sur la table et ses mains sur sa nuque. L'air très fier de lui, il dit d'un ton pompeux :

« - Hey Luna tu sais pas quoi ? Harvey as pas eu sa promotion ! Ça veut dire... Qu'il reste une place pour moi dans l'équipe de tête !

- Oh !...

Ron se redressa d'un air outré.

- … comment ça, « oh ! » ? C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

- Ron, si tu me disais ce que ça veux dire, je crois que je pourrais te féliciter correctement. Et, Harry, met quatre assiettes s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme sortit une grosse gamelle rouge d'un placard, y mis un fond d'eau et commença à y incorporer les feuilles de cresson.

- Mais... Luna..., gémit Ron bruyamment, ça fait trois mois que je t'en parle...

- Dean est là ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Non, j'ai invité Malfoy à manger avec nous plutôt que de rester tout seul dans sa chambre. Il a refusé tout net, mais peut-être qu'il changera d'avis... Ron, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut être ce Harvey. Mais je te félicite pour ta possible future promotion. »

Pendant un moment, seul le silence lui répondit. Cela ne la gênait pas, mais elle finit par se dire que ce n'était pas le genre des deux garçons de rester aussi calme dans un moment pareil. Peut-être que ce Harvey avait... oh oui, c'est vrai, elle avait mentionné Malfoy. Elle leva le nez de sa soupe et rencontra deux regards incertains.

« - Quoi ?

- T'as parlé de Malfoy ou j'ai rêvé ? » finis par demander Ron.

« - Euh... »

Luna se racla la gorge à deux reprises avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer la nouvelle.

« - Luna... » murmura Harry avant qu'elle ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Lui et Ron travaillaient au Ministère ou du moins, puisqu'ils étaient encore en formation, y passaient-ils leurs journées. Ils avaient entendu parler de l'attaque du manoir au moment même où elle avait eu lieu, ils avaient même vu partir plusieurs de leurs collègues pour y rétablir l'ordre. Ils avaient été formé pour réfléchir à toutes les issues possibles dans des affaires pareilles, et ils en vinrent à la même conclusion tout les deux au même moment. Ron bondit de sa chaise comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« - Oh non... » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« - Luna... Si tu me dit que Draco Malfoy est dans cette maison, je vais... »

Harry secoua la tête, trop abasourdis pour penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire dans une situation aussi étrange. Luna le regarda bizarrement, puis passa à Ron et le détailla de la même manière. Elle repris ensuite d'une voix étonnée :

« - Et vous auriez fait quoi, vous, exactement, dans un situation pareille ? »

Son regard navigua de l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air passablement surprise de leurs réactions. Harry releva la tête, le visage rouge de fureur.

« - Luna putain, c'est Malfoy, MALFOY ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Aussitôt, Luna s'emporta elle aussi :

« - Et alors quoi, Malfoy ! Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, même un parfait inconnu, tu aurais dit oui aussitôt, et... et tu le sais très bien, n'essaye pas de nier ça ! » dit-elle rageusement en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry qui s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. « Alors oui, tu peux venir me reprocher tout ce que tu veux avec tes airs de martyrs, mais au fond tu sais très bien que j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire ! »

Sa furie sembla décontenancer les deux garçons, qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervée, mais Harry reprit vite ses moyens pour lui rétorquer :

« - Mes airs de martyrs ?! Attends, tu viens de ramener Malfoy chez nous et de lui montrer l'emplacement de la maison la plus sûre de Grande-Bretagne, qui est accessoirement l'endroit ou j'habite, donc je pense que j'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire la dessus sans qu'on m'engueule en plus !

Ron redressa deux secondes la tête, se demandant comment la tension de la pièce avait pu monter à une telle vitesse. Cela faisait bien six mois que personne n'avait haussé la voix à l'intérieur de l'enceinte protégée. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir, lorsque la nouvelle revint le frapper de plein fouet. _Malfoy était dans la maison._ Sa tête retomba et il contempla d'un air abattu les motifs dessinés sur les carrelages de la cuisine.

« - Harry ! Tu crois vraiment que Kingsley serait assez stupide pour le faire venir ici sans un sort d'aveuglement sensoriel ?! Il ne sait absolument pas où il est, et tout ce qu'il à vu de cette maison c'est le couloir, la cuisine, les escaliers et sa chambre ! Le sort n'est pas brisé !

- Même sans ça, on a quelques différents qui nous opposent, au cas où tu l'aurai pas remarqué ! Luna, ce mec... ce mec je voulais plus jamais le voir de ma vie.

- Là je suis plutôt d'accord avec Harry », releva Ron, les yeux toujours perdus dans les motifs complexes du sol.

« - Oh, c'est bon, sortez un peux de votre caverne ! Si vous refusez à ce point de le voir, ça peut se faire ! Il ne sortira pas de sa chambre ce soir, apparemment, pas plus que demain matin ! Et il repart demain après-midi, vous le verrez même pas, de quoi vous vous plaignez ? »

A ces mots, Ron se sortit de sa léthargie et s'avança entre ses deux amis, levant les bras pour les écarter l'un de l'autre.

« - Booooon, on va déjà commencer par se calmer et réfléchir tous ensemble... Ensuite on pourra discuter, _calmement et raisonnablement_, entre adultes civilisés. »

Harry et Luna se séparèrent lentement, se fusillant mutuellement du regard mais il consentirent néanmoins à s'asseoir chacun à un bout de la table pour se faire face. Ron s'installa lourdement en tête de table, et se passa les paumes des mains sur les yeux en soupirant. Voyant que ni Harry ni Ron n'allaient prendre la parole, Luna déclara froidement :

« - Si vous avez un seul arguments convainquant, je suis prête à aller le chercher et à le mettre dehors dès maintenant.

- Okay. On va commencer par le plus évident : Luna, j'ai déjà essayé de le tuer, il a déjà essayé de me tuer. Tu m'excusera si je pense que c'est pas une super idée qu'il vienne chez moi. Je sais bien qu'il est nul part autant en sécurité qu'ici, mais franchement, pour une seule nuit, Kingsley aurait pu trouver autre chose.

- Tout ça, c'était pendant la guerre. Vous avez tout les deux fait des choses que vous auriez jamais fait en temps normal, on à tous fait des choses qu'on aurait jamais fait en temps normal ! Mais j'en ai assez de rester bloquée sur des trucs comme ça. Maintenant qu'on est tous redevenus des êtres humains, on peut recommencer à se comporter comme des êtres humains ! »

Ron, toujours la tête enfouie dans ses mains, marmonna :

« - Malfoy qui agit comme un être humain, on aura tout vu... »

OOO

À l'étage d'au dessus, ledit Malfoy était assis sur le bord du lit, le dos droit, les yeux fixés sur un clou planté dans le mur d'en face.

_Le matin même, sa journée avait commencée de la plus banale des manières : après quelques réunions et conférences téléphoniques, il était rentré chez lui en transplanant pour pouvoir manger avec Blaise au Manoir. Le grande battisse lui appartenait, désormais : son père n'y reviendrai jamais et sa mère, qui ne supportait plus de voir dans les couloirs le fantôme de son mari absent, s'était acheté un immense yacht et sillonnait la méditerranée depuis maintenant quelques mois. _

_ Aussitôt qu'il était apparu dans le Grand Hall, Draco avait jeté sa cape d'un mouvement négligent dans les bras d'une elfe de maison, ridiculement rondouillarde pour un être de son espèce, puis avait commandé d'une voix puissante le menu qu'il voulait partager avec son invité. L'elfe avait émis un couinement , étouffé par la cape, avant de disparaître dans un « crac » discret pour préparer le repas de son maître. Le jeune homme avait ensuite desserré sa cravate, avant d'ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise en s'asseyant dans le confortable fauteuil qui trônait devant la cheminée du petit salon. _

_ L'ambiance de cette pièce lui avait toujours plu : déjà, tout petit, il se souvenait d'avoir passé de longues heures entre les murs tendus de soieries sombres, avec pour seule source de lumière la fournaise qui brûlait en permanence dans la cheminée, été comme hiver. La voix de sa mère lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il se rappelait l'histoire qu'elle invoquait pour justifier ce choix étrange ses intonations chatouillèrent la surface de son esprit, sa voix étouffée par l'immense tapis aux longs poils moelleux qui recouvrait le sol jusqu'aux murs. _

_ « - Il y a très longtemps, les gens pensaient que le cœur de leur ville, ce qui faisait que les gens pouvait y vivre heureux, se trouvait dans un feu. Des personnes étaient désignées pour s'occuper de ce feu elles ne devaient jamais le laisser s'éteindre, où la ville aurait de gros ennuis. Nous, nous ne sommes pas une ville. Mais tant que ce feux brûlera, il ne pourra rien nous arriver. C'est ta grand-mère qui était chargée de veiller sur le feu, avant qu'elle ne demande à ton père de le faire. Et un jour, ça sera ton tour. »_

_ Cette belle histoire, racontée aux enfants, Draco s'était rendu-compte en grandissant qu'elle cachait en vérité un orgueil démesuré, une volonté folle d'afficher à tous leur richesse incroyable. Et surtout que ce feu, soit-disant magique, ne protégeait de rien du tout. _

_ L'elfe était réapparu, avait donné un verre contenant un liquide ambré à Malfoy puis avait disparu à nouveau. Sans se laisser déranger par cette interruption habituelle, le jeune homme s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil en sirotant son verre de whisky. Avant la guerre, il ne buvait pas il était de toute façon trop jeune. Mais depuis la paix, il compensait les nuits de cauchemar et l'inquiétude incessante par divers substances, dont l'alcool était sans doute la moins nocive. _

_ Car une peur fine, insidieuse, rongeait le dernier des Malfoy. Peur des mangemorts encore en liberté. Peur des victimes de la guerre. Peur de ce monde moldu qu'il connaissait si mal et qu'il avait été forcé d'intégrer. Peur des gens en général. Il avait reposé brutalement son verre sur le petit guéridon qui jouxtait le fauteuil et avait expiré bruyamment. Que faisait donc Blaise ? _

_ Au moment où il se posait cette question, il avait entendu une clameur étouffée en provenance du parc. Il s'était levé d'un bond et avait traversé la pièce en quelques pas. Écartant un peux la lourde tenture sombre qui occultait habituellement la fenêtre, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'extérieur son sang s'était figé. Une petite dizaine de personnes se tenait devant les grilles qui fermaient l'accès à la propriété, gesticulant et criant vers le manoir. _

_ Draco s'était reculé, comme si on l'avait frappé. Il était retourné s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les lèvres agitées par un tic nerveux, et avait appelé son elfe de maison d'un ton sec._

_ « - Hayswift **(2)**, appelle les aurors, on a encore des visiteurs. » _

_ « Où est Blaise, merde ? »_

_ L'elfe s'était inclinée sans un mot, et plusieurs minutes plus tard, Malfoy avait entendu des cris de protestations tandis que quelques aurors tentaient de disperser la petite foule. Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Tout le monde savait où se situait le manoir Malfoy, et surtout, personne ne les appréciaient particulièrement. Le jeune homme avait émis un sanglot étouffé, annonciateur d'une énième crise d'angoisse. _

_ « - Blaise, Blaise putain, t'es où, Blaise, BLAISE ! »_

_ Il s'était levé tout d'un coup, balançant son verre à moitié vide contre le mur. Hayswift était apparue dans un « crac » discret, s'emparant du verre avant qu'il ne se brise. Elle avait claqué des doigts, et l'alcool rependu sur le tapis avait formé une boule qui était revenue se déposer dans le verre. Elle avait rapidement posé celui-ci par terre et était venue attraper son maître par la main, le tirant doucement vers le fauteuil, émettant un flots de paroles rassurantes de sa petite voix calme : _

_ « - Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, le aurors sont là, ils vont faire partir tout le monde, et la maison est protégée, personne ne peut entrer sans votre accord, monsieur Blaise sera bientôt là, vous savez qu'il va venir, et Hayswift a préparé un très joli menu pour le maître et monsieur Blaise, venez, il faut vous asseoir monsieur, Hayswift va vous ramener de quoi manger un peux en attendant, et est ce que le maître veux voir les derniers rapports de l'entreprise ?, beaucoup de choses ont besoin de l'intervention du maître, monsieur pourrait peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil avant le repas... »_

_ Le babillement rapide de l'elfe avait peu à peu eu raison de ce début de crise, malheureusement habituel. Draco avait concentré son attention sur les dossiers, rien que les dossiers, et ses mains avaient cessé de trembler progressivement. Sa respiration s'était calmée, et lorsque sa baguette magique s'était mise à luire, signe que quelqu'un cherchait à le contacter, il était presque entièrement maître de lui-même. Il avait accepté la communication, pensant que Blaise allait enfin lui expliquer la raison de son absence. À la place, c'est le visage sec et fermé de Gawain Robards, chef du bureau des aurors, qui était apparu devant lui. Il avait senti son estomac se nouer, mais avait affiché un calme olympien, haussant un sourcil désinvolte devant l'interruption. _

_ « - Monsieur Malfoy, désolé de vous déranger, mais la situation menace de s'aggraver. »_

_ L'auror avait soufflé d'un air éreinté, comme s'il aurait voulu être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, avant de reprendre d'un ton très officiel, plat :_

_ « - Je vous conseil de prendre rapidement quelques affaires et d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour quelques heures, le temps que nous reprenions la situation en main. »_

_ Malfoy avait poussé un petit soupir ennuyé, comme si ces informations ne l'atteignait pas._

_ « - Monsieur Robards, je pensais qu'il était en votre pouvoir de calmer les quelques personnes assez stupides pour se presser devant chez moi en espérant me faire peur. Sachez que ce n'est pas quelques hallucinés braillards qui réussiront à me chasser de ma demeure. »_

_ Il s'était ensuite replongé dans ses papiers, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Le visage du chef des aurors avait pris une teinte rougeâtre devant la sécheresse des paroles du jeune homme, et il avait repris la parole, haussant le ton._

_ « - Monsieur, vous faites comme vous voulez, vous et votre fierté, mais sachez qu'il en arrive de plus en plus. Les aurors sont trop peux nombreux, et nous ne pouvons pas les arrêter sans les blesser. Et notre rôle, c'est de protéger les gens. La loi est de votre coté, mais pour l'instant, rien ne les fera partir. Donc soit vous acceptez de laisser votre maison quelques heures, soit ça se finit très mal, aussi bien pour vous que pour nous. »_

_ Voyant que le jeune héritier ne répondait toujours pas, il avait laissé tombé les politesses d'usage._

_ « - Malfoy, en clair, c'est la seule option qu'il te reste. Si tu pars pas, on t'évacue. »_

_ Le ton, impitoyable, avait fait comprendre à Draco qu'il avait perdu la partie, une partie qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de gagner, d'ailleurs. Mais pas question de le reconnaître. Si tu tombes, tu es mort. Alors il avait lâché son accord du bout des lèvres, tandis que dans le parc, un grand bruit et une vibration sourde indiquaient que les grilles avaient cédé en même temps que les protections magiques._

Dans la chambre rose, Malfoy avait lentement fermé les yeux, les poings contractés, ses tendons formants d'épaisses lignes au dos de ses mains.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) :<strong> Oui, je sais, en vrai Luna n'est pas la super badass qu'on voudrait tous admirer (quoique un peu quand même), et elle ne disait pas "Voldemort" à voix haute. Mais voila, pour moi, c'est bien la badass que j'admire, donc elle le disait, et c'est beau de pouvoir écrire ce qu'on veut dans des fanfictions.

**(2) :** Ne cherchez pas l'origine de ce nom, il n'y en a pas. Du tout.

Voila voila, le prochain chapitre arrivera... quand il arrivera. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour tenir des délais, désolée...

Sinon, merci à Poulpyo (qui verse une petite larme en même temps que son thé) et Kolerego. Elles sont débiles et elles servent (presque) à rien mais des fois elles sont utiles, pour me relire et discuter scénario et psychologie des personnages, par exemple...

Oh, et je voulais préciser aussi : parce que ça sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi, cette histoire commence en Septembre 2013. Vu que ça se passe deux ans après la guerre, la Bataille Finale a en fait eu lieu en 2011 (oui oui) et Harry est entré à Poudlard en 2004. Du coup, il a mon âge en même temps que moi, ce qui est quand même assez cool.

Et un dernier petit truc, s'il vous viens l'heureuse envie de déposer gracieusement une review, vous feriez de moi le plus heureux des lamas... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi ! (Rien n'est à moi !) Tout est à elle ! (Tout est à elle !) Tout ce que j'ai je l'ai volé ! (Je l'ai volé !) Hum, euh, je veux dire : tout, sauf Alarice et Amour. Grrr. Et c'est pas du vol, en vrai. Juste de l'emprunt à durée indéterminée, puisque je n'en tire aucuns bénéfices (est-il utile de le préciser ?).

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, lorsque tous les élèves sortirent de leur lit pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, l'ambiance était aussi électrique que la veille. Les joueurs titulaires de l'année précédente étaient devenus de véritables stars, et tout le monde avait déjà émis quelques pronostics sur la composition de la future équipe de Poudlard.

La plupart du temps, les élèves se contredisait, mais un nom ressortait plus souvent que les autres. C'était celui d'Alarice Dendelion, capitaine et poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Serpentard, actuellement en septième année.

A la plus grande déception des autres maisons, en effet, personne ne pouvait lui contester son talent pour le vol elle semblait être née sur un balai. Pour l'heure, elle essayait simplement de prendre son petit déjeuner sans être interrompue toute les huit secondes par un élève avide de savoir si elle pensait se présenter aux sélections : chose tellement évidente qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la ténacité (et la stupidité) de ceux qui venaient pour la troisième fois engager la conversation avec elle. Alarice, solitaire dans l'âme, ne faisait pourtant rien pour les encourager.

Au bout d'un moment, elle en eu assez de la foule qui se pressait autour d'elle. Elle pris une dernière tartine qu'elle recouvrit lentement de confiture, avant de se lever de table, de fendre la foule d'un air digne et de redescendre dans son dortoir, son emploi du temps fraîchement distribué sous le bras.

OOO

Harry et Ron étaient partis tôt au ministère, ne mangeant même pas leur petit déjeuner chez eux pour ne pas risquer de croiser Malfoy. Luna, elle, n'était tenue à aucuns horaires, et ce n'est que vers midi qu'elle émergea de son lit, l'esprit encore plus embrouillé que d'habitude. Elle mis quelques instants à se rappeler de ce qui était arrivé la veille. L'angoisse qui ne l'avait quitté que lorsque le sommeil l'avait emportée revint, avec plus de force. Elle se demanda ce que Malfoy avait fait ce matin. Était-il resté dans son lit, comme elle, ou alors avait-il profité de l'absence des propriétaires pour visiter un peu ? Bizarrement, le fait que Malfoy se balade seul dans la maison pendant qu'elle était encore endormie ne la stressait pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle décida de se faire un thé au citron, avant d'aller voir ce que faisais le jeune homme.

OOO

Draco n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Il ne comptait pas rencontrer ses anciens ennemis au détour d'un couloir. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans cette pièce, merci bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les propriétaires avaient fait du bon travail : malgré la couleur des murs (non mais vraiment, qui avait eu cette idée ? C'était pour se moquer de lui, c'est ça ?), la chambre était très agréable, et contenait tout ce dont un visiteur pouvait avoir besoin ; une grande bibliothèque en chêne séparait le lit d'un espace où s'étalait un grand bureau et quelques fauteuils confortables. Dans le fond de la pièce, une porte ouvrait sur une luxueuse salle de bain peinte de couleurs sombre. Puisqu'il avait pris des habits de rechange et de quoi travailler pendant ses vacances forcées, il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

Sauf peut-être de quoi manger. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis maintenant plus de 24h, et il commençait à se sentir un peux faible. Lovegood lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir dîner avec eux, hier soir. Draco ne comprenait pas comment cette fille pouvait être à ce point déconnectée de la réalité pour lui proposer de partager un repas avec Potter et Weasley. D'après ce que lui avait dit le ministre, Longdubat et Thomas habitaient aussi dans cette maison. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour l'instant, la concentration de Gryffondor au mètre carré aurait été un peux trop haute pour l'ancien Serpentard, tout diplômés qu'ils étaient.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait faim. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les sorts de protections autour de cette maison étaient plutôt puissants, donc pas question d'invoquer la nourriture de sa cuisine, elle n'arriverait jamais à bon port. C'était quand même stupide : il avait pensé à prendre quelques doses de Morphée, la drogue qu'il prisait depuis quelques temps, mais pas de nourriture. Le jeune homme émit un petit rire désabusé en constatant l'état de dépendance dans lequel il s'était lui même enfermé.

Draco n'avait pas ressentit de manque depuis qu'il était là, mais en voyant le petit flacon remplis de liquide argenté, il sentit l'envie habituelle se manifester. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas du tout. Il était dans la maison de Potter. Et il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin, ce qui réduisait nettement sa résistance aux stupéfiants. Oui, mais s'il n'en prenait qu'un tout petit peu ? Pas de quoi vraiment le faire planer, mais juste de quoi le détendre ?

Il contempla la petite bouteille d'un œil circonspecte pendant quelques secondes, hésitant. Puis il déboucha lentement le flacon, et le porta à sa bouche. Il renversa la tête en arrière, les lèvres fermées hermétiquement. Puis, savourant l'instant qui précédait l'euphorie qui allait bientôt le gagner, il les entrouvrit pour laisser passer un minuscule filet de Morphée. Le liquide épais venait de se déposer sur sa langue lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Draco sursauta ses lèvre s'ouvrirent en grand, et il avala la moitié du flacon dans un réflexe de déglutition particulièrement peu approprié à la situation.

Il se mit à tousser de toute ses forces, crachotant un peux partout sur le tapis.

« Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde ! »

Il reboucha la bouteille, toujours en crachant ses poumons, et se saisit de sa baguette magique d'un geste vif. Il la posa contre sa gorge, et sa toux s'arrêta aussitôt malheureusement, il était trop tard pour la Morphée. Il sentait déjà les picotements familiers lui parcourir les membres, beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude.

« Merde ! »

Trois petits coups secs retentirent à nouveaux contre la porte, et le jeune homme entendit la voix de Lovegood de l'autre coté :

« - Draco ? Tu vas bien ? »

Draco ? Elle l'avait bien appelé Draco ? Il décida qu'il valait mieux lui ouvrir avant qu'elle ne défonce la porte pour entrer. Il se recomposa un visage impassible, et entrouvrit la porte pour faire face à la jeune femme, cachant le flacon dans son dos.

« - Lovegood.

- Bonjour Draco, dit-elle de sa voix éthérée, malgré le désir évident de son interlocuteur d'être appelé par son nom de famille. J'ai cru entendre du bruit.

- Tu as du rêver », marmonna Draco en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Luna, apparemment pressé que l'entrevue se termine.

La Morphée, si elle lui avait apporté son habituelle sensation de bien-être, allait bientôt le priver du peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Voyant que la jeune femme ne reprenait pas la parole, il consentit enfin à croiser son regard :

« - Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- J'ai fait des crêpes, je voulais savoir si tu avait faim.

- Je n'ai pas... »

Il fut interrompu par son ventre, qui émit à ce moment là un borborygme particulièrement long et bruyant. Le traître. Draco ferma les yeux, son visage figé en une expression crispée. Sans paraître le moins du monde gênée, la jeune femme tourna les talons, lançant par dessus son épaule :

« - Je t'attends dans la cuisine. »

Elle fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner et de préciser :

« - Les autres sont tous partis travailler. »

Et elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, tandis que Draco claquait la porte derrière elle. Pas question qu'il aille manger des crêpes avec _Loufoca_.

« _Dommage, ça sent bon.. »_, fit la Morphée dans sa tête.

« Silence, toi, c'est pas le moment. »

Le jeune homme rejoignit son lit en titubant, lâchant le flacon qui alla rouler sur le tapis. Il s'affala sur les couettes, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il était dans une situation bien étrange... Il ferma les yeux quelques instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la Morphée avait achevé son œuvre. Il se sentait enfin _bien_.

« _J'ai faim _», fit la Morphée.

« Je ne descends pas voir Loufoca », rétorqua Draco.

Mais la Morphée était beaucoup plus puissante que lui, elle pulsait à travers ses veines. Alors Draco se laissa convaincre, et trouva son chemin vers la cuisine, où convergeaient toute les bonnes odeurs qui avaient envahit la maison. Luna était debout devant la cuisinière, une poêle à la main, une louche dans l'autre. La table avait été mise pour deux personnes, et le jeune homme se laissa tomber devant une assiette.

« - Loufoca... Ça ne te gène pas que je sois là ?

Les mots fusaient aussi vite hors de sa bouche qu'ils étaient apparus dans son esprit, sans qu'il y réfléchisse, suivant la voie que la Morphée leurs montrait. Draco attrapa machinalement sa fourchette, et l'acuité de son toucher le frappa, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait de sa drogue favorite. Luna déposa une crêpe salée dans son assiette sans relever l'utilisation de son surnom.

« - Tu sais, la maison est grande, et tu n'es pas un hôte très envahissant.  
>- Belle manière de sous entendre que oui, ça t'emmerde. »<p>

Ces paroles ne parurent pas embarrasser Luna, qui se retourna vers la poêle. Après un instant de calme, la jeune femme brisa le silence :

« - Ça ne va pas te gêner, pour ton travail ?  
>- Si... »<p>

Le blond ne développa pas sa pensée. A la place, il reprit une bouchée de crêpe, fermant les yeux pour savourer le goût qui venait d'exploser littéralement sur sa langue. Il adorait manger quand il planait. Il découvrait des goûts, des textures, dont l'ampleur ne l'avait jamais autant marqué quand il était sobre. Et ces crêpes... Rouvrant les yeux, il fixa ses pupilles dilatées sur la cuisinière.

« - Et toi, tu bosses pas ?  
>- Moi, j'écris des histoires tristes. »<p>

Draco parut un instant interdit, puis émit un petit ricanement :

« - T'en as pas déjà assez vécu ? »

Ce n'était pas une moquerie, plutôt un constat.

« - C'est pas tellement une question de vécu. J'exorcise. Ce que j'écris ne peut plus arriver. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment à ces paroles, puis finit par hocher la tête.

« - Je suppose que tu ne va pas t'arrêter d'écrire tout de suite alors.  
>- Non... »<p>

Le repas continua en silence. Finalement, Draco reposa lentement sa fourchette. Luna le fixa de son regard indéchiffrable, sans faire le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, et, sous l'insistance du peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre avant que l'excès de Morphée ne le prive de toute fonction motrice.

OOO

Cinq heures plus tard, sa lucidité et son amour-propre retrouvé (malgré un mal de crâne qui l'élançait douloureusement), il était assis dans le bureau de Kingsley, _avec Harry Potter_.

« - J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je vous ai trouvé un logement temporaire. La remise en état des défenses du manoir se poursuit, mais les ensorceleurs auront encore besoin d'une petite semaine avant que l'endroit ne redevienne habitable. »

Le ministre fit une petite pause, avant de fixer son regard sur Harry :

« - Potter, avant que j'en dise plus, il faut que vous prêtiez serment de ne pas répéter à qui que ce soit ce qui va être dit ici.

Draco émit un petit ricanement railleur, mais ne développa pas sa pensée. Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement sec de la tête, et Kingsley repris la parole.

« - Bien. Vous vous souvenez sans doute qu'il était trop dangereux pour vous d'utiliser une de nos planques, Malfoy. Nous allons donc vous déguiser.

- Me _déguiser _? »

Le ton de sa voix venait de baisser d'un octave, prenant une note vaguement menaçante.

« - Vous déguiser, répéta Kingsley. Le ministère a mis au point il y a quelques mois une potion de polynectar perpétuel. Nous l'utilisons habituellement pour des missions de surveillance ou d'infiltration. Le problème est que pour pouvoir en disposer, il faut faire la demande au moins deux mois à l'avance. Vous allez donc utiliser la potion de Potter, qui est le seul agent à avoir une mission en préparation en ce moment. »

Avant même qu'il ai finit sa phrase, les deux hommes assis en face de son bureau commencèrent à protester :

« - Quoi ? _Malfoy _va utiliser mes potions ? Monsieur, j'attends cette opportunité depuis des mois ! Cette mission ne peut pas être annulée, ça bloquerai tout le dossier, on aura plus jamais une opportunité pareille !

- Je vais donc passer une semaine dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Génial. Vous m'expliquez comment je fais pour travailler ? Vous ne pensez pas que ça va paraître suspect si je disparaît tout d'un coup de la surface du globe ?

- Vous savez bien que cette mission est primordiale...

- On a besoin de moi, c'est absolument impossible que je loupe une semaine de travail...

- Ça va, tu prends pas trop la grosse tête, Malfoy ?

- T'as arrêté de te plaindre, Potter ? Ça t'étonne que certains puissent occuper des postes à responsabilité ?

- Si tu veux partir sur ce terrain là, je te préviens... »

Alors que la discussion menaçait de s'élever à un niveau beaucoup moins cordial, Shacklebolt intervint tout d'un coup d'une voix grave et puissante :

« - Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, mais pour trouver une solution à un problème grave. Maintenant, si ne pouvez vraiment pas faire preuve d'un niveau de maturité suffisant pour poursuivre cet entretient, je vous prie d'aller continuer vos débats autre part. J'ai énormément de travail, bien trop pour devoir écouter vos disputes puériles !

Maintenant, écoutez moi bien, ce que je propose est simple, Malfoy : vous prenez une semaine de congé, le temps que le Manoir soit à nouveau habitable. Une fois ce délai passé, vous reprenez votre apparence, et votre vie reprend son cours. Vous pourrez renforcer les défenses du manoir ou embaucher un garde du corps si vous voulez, ça ne nous concerne plus. A ce jour, c'est la seule option qu'on ai. A vous de choisir.

Potter, je sais bien que vous attendiez ça depuis longtemps, mais il y a moyen de faire autrement sans pour autant supprimer la mission : elle commencera dans deux jours, comme prévu, et seuls quelques détails changeront. Si vous acceptez d'utiliser du simple polynectar, la mission pourra suivre son cours normalement.

C'est la solution la plus raisonnable qu'on ai pour le moment. »

Le ton de Shacklebolt indiquait que la discussion était terminée. Les deux protagonistes gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes, sans se regarder, puis Harry hocha la tête tandis que Draco soupirait en donnant son accord. Kingsley prit un air satisfait.

« - Bien. Je vous laisse passer à l'arsenal pour récupérer les potions comme convenu, Potter. Vous pourrez rester professionnel suffisamment longtemps pour accompagner Malfoy à la planque ?

- Oui monsieur, répondit Harry, conscient que Kingsley cherchait à la tester.

- Mais... »

Draco fut interrompu par le coup de pied discret (mais néanmoins volontairement douloureux) que Harry lui balança dans le tibias. Ce n'est pas la pointe de douleur qui le fit taire, mais bien la consternation que son meilleur ennemis ait pu se permettre une telle familiarité avec lui.

Kingsley fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et les congédia tout les deux.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry partit sans se retourner, et Draco lui emboîta le pas, jusqu'à une petite pièce contenant un bureau et quelques chaises, le tout encombré de plus de dossiers que Draco ne pouvait en compter. Harry débarrassa une chaise, et la désigna à Draco, qui s'assit dans un mouvement élégant. Le brun farfouilla un moment, sélectionnant quelques papiers qu'ils scella dans une armoire à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, en jetant un regards suspicieux au blond.

« - C'est ton bureau Potter ?

- Oui. Je vais à l'arsenal, reste ici et s'il te plaît, _ne touche à rien_. »

Il quitta le bureau, et Draco se retrouva seul. Il était déjà venu de nombreuses fois, et savait où se situait l'arsenal, à environ dix minutes de marche de ce bureau. Potter devrait rester minimum sept minutes là bas, le temps de récupérer les potions et de signer le registre. Plus dix minutes au retour. En admettant qu'il se dépêche pour ne pas le laisser seul avec ses papiers trop longtemps, il serait partit une quinzaine de minutes.

Draco se leva, et jeta un regard autour de lui, se demandant par où commencer. Il sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa manche, et invoqua son patronus. Un long cobra à collerette tomba lourdement sur le sol et alla se poster en ondulant à coté de la porte pour faire le guet. Le jeune homme regarda vaguement le nom des dossiers posés sur le bureau. Si on apprenait qu'il avait fouillé là dedans, il risquait de gros ennuis. Il n'y toucha donc pas, se dirigeant plutôt vers les tiroirs, de l'autre coté du meuble.

Il en ouvrit un doucement, la baguette brandie, avant de voir qu'il ne contenait que des photos. Il observa leur disposition pendant quelques instants, puis s'en saisit pour les regarder. Des photos de Potter, Weasley et Granger dans une sorte de café, accoudés au comptoir quelques autres personnes que Draco reconnut de vue, la sœur Weasley, les jumeaux Weasley... bref tous les Weasley apparaissaient à un moment ou à un autre Longdubat, Lovegood, Thomas, Finnigan, Brown, Patil... Beaucoup d'anciens Gryffondors, quelques Serdaigles, moins de Pouffsoufles, et pas du tout de Serpentards. Ils étaient à ce qui ressemblait à une fête de retrouvailles. Quoique... Des cadeaux sur une table. Un anniversaire ? Sur la photo suivante, ils étaient six à ouvrir les cadeaux. Pas un anniversaire. Et quels présents... Des lampes, de l'argenterie, et même un énorme tapis et des fauteuils.

Sur la photo suivante, Weasley, Lovegood, Thomas, Granger, Potter et Longdubat posaient en riant devant l'énorme pile d'objet et de papier cadeau froissé. Dans la cuisine. Donc, pendaison de crémaillère. La seule fois où Draco avait du assister à une fête comme celle-ci, ça ne s'était pas tellement déroulé de la même manière : chez la plupart des sang-pur, chaque invité offrait quelques parts d'une valeur bien cotée en bourse, mais certainement pas des choses plus personnelles qui pourraient jurer avec la décoration intérieure soigneusement agencée.

Mais alors, ça signifiait que la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avant, avec le comptoir, se trouvait dans la maison ? Elle devait être beaucoup plus grande que ce que Draco avait imaginé. Les pérégrinations du photographe tout au long de la soirée lui montrèrent beaucoup d'autre choses : ce qui ressemblait à un sauna, une piscine, et même... Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire surpris en constatant que Potter ne se refusait vraiment rien. Il avait un terrain de Quidditch dans sa maison. Un terrain de Quidditch intérieur. La magie et l'argent pouvait parfois donner de drôles de choses. Sur la dernière photo, il pouvait voir Potter filer comme une étoile sur son balai, faisant la course avec tout un tas d'autre personnes, qui n'avaient pas l'air toute sobres. Il vit même ce qu'il cru être Longdubat tomber mollement de son balai, et se poser doucement sur le sol, retenu par un sortilège.

Lorsqu'il arriva de nouveau à la première photo, le jeune homme les remis à leur place, exactement dans la même position qu'avant. Il passa au tiroir suivant. Fermé. Il essaya un à un d'ouvrir les autres. Il ne pu en ouvrir aucuns. Donc le seul tiroir contenant les effets personnels de Potter était celui où il avait trouvé les photos. C'était bien maigre, pour un endroit où le brun passait ses journées depuis... quoi, presque deux ans ? Tout à coup, une question frappa Draco. Pourquoi Potter avait son propre bureau ? Chez les aurors, seul le directeur pouvait bénéficier d'une pièce à lui. Tous les autres devaient travailler dans des box, répartis dans une grande pièce. De plus, Potter n'était même pas encore en service, puisqu'il n'avait pas finit sa formation. Était-ce à cause de sa notoriété ? Draco n'avait pas de réponse pour l'instant, mais il garda sa pensée dans un coin de son esprit.

Draco Malfoy ne fouillait pas dans le bureau de Harry Potter pour chercher quelques chose en particulier. Non, il lui fallait quelques chose de plus général, des informations au sens large. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que la connaissance, c'était le pouvoir. Et l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse passer. N'importe quelle bribe d'information lui suffisait, même la plus insignifiante. Il se souvenait du beau visage de la mère de Blaise qui se penchait vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice, le diable dans un corps de nymphe. « Si tu veux le pouvoir Draco, ne pense pas à l'argent, il ne vient qu'en deuxième place. La connaissance, elle, est beaucoup plus utile. Savoir ce que mange le ministre au petit déjeuner peut paraître dérisoire, mais en réalité, chaque information est une prise de plus sur la falaise qui te conduit au sommet. La connaissance, Draco. Si tu sais, le monde est à toi. ». Il se souvenait également de sa réponse lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle savait ce que prenais le ministre au petit déjeuner. « Il prend toujours un petit déjeuner français, un café serré et quelques tranches de pain, sans beurre mais avec de la confiture de poire. » Et un sourire jocondien avait fleurit sur ses lèvres purpurines.

Penser à la mère de Blaise lui fit soudain prendre conscience de la raison du silence de son ami. Cela avait sans doute à voir avec elle. Draco ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, mais il se promis d'écrire à Blaise dès qu'il serait en sécurité dans la planque.

Le cobra argenté se dressa soudain devant la porte, sifflant doucement pour avertir l'ancien Serpentard du retour de Potter. Draco se redressa, vérifia que tout était à la même place, contourna le bureau et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise souplement. On aurait dit qu'il était resté dans la même position durant toute l'absence de Potter. Celui ci entra vivement dans la pièce, un paquet à la main, le souffle à peine plus rapide que s'il venait de parcourir le couloir d'un pas vif. « Sportif », pensa Draco. Après avoir vu les photos, il ne doutait pas que Potter n'avait pas arrêté le Quidditch. Il était partis dix minutes.

« - On peut y aller, Malfoy. »

Ledit Malfoy se leva et suivit Potter jusqu'à une salle du département des aurors remplie de cheminées. L'apprenti auror saisit une poignée de poudre verte dans un vase à l'entrée et se dirigea vers un âtre sur le mur gauche. Il la jeta dans le feu, et tandis que les flammes prenaient une teinte émeraude, se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« - T'y va d'abord. Planque C-59-12.

- Méfiant, le Potter. Où est passée ta politesse ?

- Malfoy, tu la ferme ou je m'en occupe à ta place. »

Draco poussa un soupir désolé, et monta dans la cheminée, lançant une dernière pique :

« - Les bonnes manières n'ont jamais été ton fort... »

Le visage de Potter (tordu comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron) laissa place à un tourbillon de sons et de , Draco atterrit dans un petit appartement d'allure modeste. Il jeta un regard dégoutté à la table en formica, et entreprit de commencer la visite sans attendre l'arrivée de Potter. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait servait apparemment de salon et de salle à manger. Un comptoir défraîchit le séparait de l'espace cuisine. Une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrait sur un couloir, qui donnait lui même accès à une chambre, à une salle de bain ainsi qu'à une petite buanderie. Draco n'ignorait pas que beaucoup de ménages vivaient dans des appartements beaucoup moins étendus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la superficie de cet appartement à celle du petit salon de sa mère. Le petit salon gagnait.

Le jeune homme retourna dans la pièce principale tandis que Potter apparaissait dans la cheminée. Il s'épousseta les épaules, puis s'assit à un bout de la table, tandis que Draco l'imitait et s'asseyait à l'autre.

« - Voila les potions », fit Potter en poussant un coffret en bois ouvragé vers son vis-à-vis. « Trois pour te transformer, trois pour redevenir toi-même. Normalement tu n'en aura besoin que d'une de chaque sorte. Si tu en utilise plus, tu devra prouver que c'était nécessaire dans ce rapport ». Il sortit un épais dossier qu'il posa lourdement sur la table. « Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dans les placard pour tenir une semaine. Voici les clefs de l'appartement et de l'immeuble, et le code du portail. Tu peux sortir autant que tu veux, mais ne te fait pas remarquer. Pour les autres habitants de l'immeuble, si tu les croises, tu leur diras que tu es Connor Hamilton, le cousin de Shirley Hamilton, et qu'elle t'a prêté son appartement pendant qu'elle prend des vacances. Tu ne restes qu'une semaine, alors tu n'as pas besoin de développer beaucoup, mais fait attention surtout à ne pas te contredire. Sinon, ne va tout simplement pas leur parler, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries. De toute façon ça ne devrait pas te poser beaucoup de problèmes de jouer au gars antipathique. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais ne releva pas la pique. Il était d'accord avec lui.

« - Normalement, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire de courses, mais tu as un budget de 50 livres moldues pour la semaine, en cas d'urgence. Pareil, leur usage doit être justifié dans le registre. En cas de problèmes, tu m'appelle directement. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis censé être dans cette planque, donc si quelqu'un du ministère appelle, tu me renvoi l'appel, sauf si c'est le ministre. Il n'y a que lui et moi qui sommes au courant pour ta présence ici. Et je te préviens Malfoy, tu me dérange plus que nécessaire et je te fous dehors, Manoir protégé ou pas.

- Potter, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de t'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour t'emmerder...

- Simple mise en garde. L'appart a des protections magiques, mais elles ne sont pas assez élevées pour attirer l'attention. Donc tu peux envoyer du courrier et en recevoir, les hiboux te trouveront, mais ils seront intraçables. Tu peux aussi transplaner directement ici. Ta protection repose plus sur le camouflage que sur la puissance. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il s'en était aperçu. Harry se leva, puis reprit :

« - Tu dois boire la potion avant que je parte. »

L'ancien Serpentard soupira devant tant de méfiance. Il obéit néanmoins, son corps parcouru par la désagréable sensation qui accompagnait le polynectar. Potter, le regarda, scrutant son visage, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans la cheminée dans un bruissement de flammes vertes.

OOO

La première chose que Draco fit lorsqu'il fut seul, c'est d'aller directement dans la salle de bain pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Sa taille n'avait pas changé. En revanche, plus de blondeur éclatante, plus de visage aristocratique. Les cheveux châtains retombant en boucles lâches sur ses épaules, les yeux marrons foncés, il était beaucoup plus commun. Beau garçon, mais banal.

La deuxième chose qu'il fit, c'est d'ouvrir tous les placards jusqu'à trouver quelque chose de comestible. Après quelques essais infructueux, il tomba sur une boite remplie de gros cookies au chocolat. D'après le goût -absolument divin-, ça ne pouvait qu'être des cookies fait maison. Il se demanda un instant qui avait bien pu les placer ici pour faire la surprise à Potter, puis décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'il ne serait jamais au courant.

Enfin, la troisième chose qu'il fit, c'est se placer au milieu du salon, baguette à la main, et de chuchoter :

« - Hayswift ! »

L'elfe apparut aussitôt dans un « crac » sonore.

« - Monsieur a appelé Hayswift ? »

Draco soupira de soulagement. Il savait bien que son elfe s'en sortirait : elle était puissante, et il lui avait appris quelques trucs, mais il n'avait pas été tranquille avant d'en avoir la preuve sous les yeux. Il baissa sa baguette.

« - Je veux que tu retrouve Blaise Zabini. Ne le laisse pas s'apercevoir que tu es là, et reviens me voir dès que tu sais où il est et ce qu'il fait.

- Oui maître. »

Hayswift s'inclina jusqu'au sol, puis disparu pour aller remplir sa mission. Après son départ, Draco erra dans l'appartement, désœuvré. Il finit par s'asseoir au comptoir, armé d'une plume. Il passa une bonne heure à mettre par écrit ses instructions pour sa secrétaire. Enfin, il posa le point final, agita sa baguette, et la parchemin disparu. Elle le recevrait par mail. Après ça, il se saisit d'un autre parchemin, plus finement travaillé, où l'on pouvait voir les armoiries Malfoy en filigrane, et y écrivit une lettre pour Narcissa :

_Mère_

_ Je me dois de vous tenir informée de certains événements survenus dernièrement. Les défenses magiques du manoir ont été sabotées, et je ne peux y habiter pour l'instant. Le ministère rétablit les protections en ce moment même, et j'y ajouterai les miennes dès qu'ils auront terminé. Pouvez vous m'envoyer le manuel de Bott Herbaud que je vous avais prêté lors de votre départ ? Je pense que j'y trouverai des informations supplémentaires sur l'optimisation des sorts relatifs aux gemmes protectrices.  
>Je vais bien.<em>

Arrivé à ce passage, Draco eut du mal à trouver l'inspiration nécessaire pour finir sa lettre. Ses rapports avec sa mère s'était distendus depuis l'emprisonnement de son père. Finalement, il compléta :

_, et j'espère de tout cœur que c'est également votre cas. Je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi : la situation devrait se stabiliser sous peu._

_ Avec toute mon affection,_

_ Draco_

Il plia le parchemin, le cacheta à la cire blanche, puis siffla son hibou. Celui-ci se présenta deux minutes plus tard à sa fenêtre, repartant rapidement porter son message. La nuit commençait à tomber, et Draco décida de se faire à manger. Puisqu'il avait envoyé Hayswift en mission, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Draco Malfoy mis de l'eau à bouillir et saisit un paquet de pâtes purement moldu, frémissant à l'idée de ce que devaient penser ses ancêtres du dernier de leur lignée.

OOO

Alarice était allongée sur le ventre, des parchemins étalés devant elle, sa plume courant à la surface du papier dans un crissement discret. Elle avait rabattu les rideaux émeraude autour de son lit afin d'être tranquille.

_Chère Amy_

_ Les sélections se passent dans quatre jours. Bizarrement, je stresse, alors que (sans me vanter, tu me connais) je suis sans doute la seule dans cette école à être sûre d'être prise. J'espère que les autres joueurs seront plus sociables que moi, ou sinon l'année risque de passer très lentement... L'entraîneuse que les Harpies nous on attribuée est le genre de femme que tu n'aimerais pas : très sûre d'elle même, qui s'attend à être obéie à la lettre. Heureusement que, contrairement à toi, je peux gérer ce genre de personne...  
>N'empêche qu'elle sait voler... Depuis deux semaines, elle passe son temps sur le terrain, à évaluer tous ceux qui viennent s'entraîner, et à frimer en testant toute ses techniques les plus difficiles. Elle a déjà envoyé deux Gryffondor qui voulaient l'imiter à l'infirmerie.<br>J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est devenu complètement dingue ! Je crois que le but de notre directrice était de souder toute l'école autour d'un événement qui nous regrouperait tous, les conneries dans le genre... pour l'instant c'est un peu raté. Non seulement les relations entre les différentes maisons sont devenues de plus en plus tendues (les Pouffsoufle et les Gryffondor sont en guerre déclarée... Ils ont chacun un prétendant pour l'attrapeur...), mais en plus de ça, à l'intérieur même des maisons, ça commence à devenir tendu. Peter Weiss, qui avait toujours été sympa avec moi, et venu me provoquer alors que je sortais de la serre, hier. J'y étais pour commencer à bosser mon projet pour les aspics (donc toute seule), il devait être neuf heures du soir... Je crois qu'il voulait que je lui réponde, pour qu'on commence à s'engueuler et qu'il puisse arranger un petit accident sans témoin._

_ Enfin bref, de mon coté tout va bien... Sarah te dit bonjour ! Et les autres aussi du coup, je te le disais, t'as la cote auprès des filles de mon dortoir... Elles viennent de rentrer de la bibliothèque, et comme d'habitude, elles n'ont pas vraiment compris que quand mes rideaux étaient tirés, ça voulait dire que je ne voulais pas être dérangée.  
>Sinon, la rentrée s'est bien passée, toujours les mêmes profs, toujours les mêmes salles, toujours les mêmes têtes... Et toi, quoi de neuf de ton coté ? <em>

_ Tout plein de bisous !_

_ Alarice_

_ PS : comme tu t'en doute, Peter Weiss a été retrouvé ce matin pétrifié devant la serre numéro trois. Je suis trop miséricordieuse comme fille des fois. _

Alarice reboucha son flacon d'encre violette, nettoya sa plume, cacheta sa lettre et enfila ses pantoufles pour se rendre jusqu'à la volière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'antre des hiboux, elle sentit un frôlement contre sa cheville. Elle baissa les yeux et vit son chat, gris comme les ombres, qui s'éloignait déjà, à la poursuite de nouvelles aventures nocturnes. Elle ne le voyait presque jamais : tout le temps en vadrouille, il ne dormait jamais dans son dortoir ou même dans la salle commune, et lorsqu'elle devait repartir, en fin d'année, elle mettait toujours plusieurs jours avant de mettre la main dessus. L'année dernière, lassée de le chercher partout, elle avait même utilisé un sort d'attraction.

Elle entra dans la volière en souriant. Elle s'approcha d'une chouette de l'école, assez grande et robuste pour faire le trajet au dessus de la Manche. Elle accrocha sa lettre à la patte de l'animal, et lui dit :

« - Amour d'Ussel, à Calais. Désolée, je n'ai pas d'adresse exacte... »

La chouette ébouriffa ses plumes, prenant un air outré, puis s'envola dans la nuit, plus silencieuse qu'un nuage.

* * *

><p>Un mois et demi plus tard, c'est pas si mal, non ? Bon. Sinon, je vous avais dit que j'étais allergique aux délais ? O:)<p>

Merci beaucoup pour vos ajouts en favoris et en alerte, et un énorme merci à DanseEl pour sa review !  
>Et merci aussi à Kolerego et Poulpyo, pour la relecture et les conseils...<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre : Blaise revient, Luna s'en va, Draco a un problème, et les sélections arrivent !

Sinon, j'ai fait un petit changement de rating, parce que tout ce petit monde va être amené à dire beaucoup de grossièretés, les méchants... Je préfère rendre les dialogues les plus réalistes possibles, abréviations, fautes de français et gros-mots compris ! Je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment un rating T, mais dans le doute, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques...

Du coup je vous poste ce chapitre à deux heures du matin, en rentrant d'un match de roller derby (Lille a écrasé Nancy 193 à 81 si je me souviens bien, vous serez contents de l'apprendre). Et Only Lovers Left Alive, c'est un film vraiment cool. Sinon, vous savez d'où vient le nom d'Amour (d'Ussel) ? Et bien, esgourdez bien, chez gens : au XIIe siècle, le seigneur d'Ussel, Guillaume (à ne pas confondre avec le résistant, un peu plus bas dans l'arbre généalogique), a quatre enfants. Issus de la noblesse, avec toute les cartes en main, trois d'entre eux choisissent de devenir... troubadours. Ça mérite bien qu'on se rappelle d'eux. (C'était la minute historique pour votre culture générale. Maintenant vous pouvez vous la péter dans vos dîner en famille.)

C'est marrant, les notes d'auteurs en fin de chapitre. On croit que c'est finit, et puis en fait non. Enfin, c'est surtout une excuse pour vous raconter ma vie. Je crois que je vais peut-être m'arrêter là...

A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
